Save me from my last breath
by LokiPie
Summary: Death thats all Batman could see but he was slowly growing to like it he didn't know, was he going Insane and what was these strange feeling he was starting to feel for the joker he was almost feeling sympathetic and protective over him. Please read Its better then you think!
1. Teaser

Save me from my last breath.

Hello this a little teaser.

Please tell me if I should write the rest of this story in your review!

Thank you!

The howling and screaming could make anyone want to be suffocated by death,

Well it wasn't Arkham Asylum for nothing.

In the west wind was a large cell, in there was a man, he had pale scarred skin with red painted scarred lip and thick black make up smudged around his eyes, his body was covered up with a purple suit and black trench coat.

His electric green eyes stared hollowly as a smile crept upon his wide lips,

His thoughts woundered back to the same man that always crept into his mind, he even cuts himself because his desperaten to get him out of his thoughts, you could call him his obsession.

Please tell me!

Or I won't update!


	2. Chapter 1

Hello I have decided to carry on with this story because I have now came up with more ideas for this story, Yeah!

Enjoy and Review even if your

criticising it Im a strong girl I can take it! Haha

Chapter 1 - Bleeding to sleep.

Bruce sat in the Batcave staring intently at the large monitors, on the screens was live fotage from a camra in Arkham Asylum.

The fotage suddenly changed on the screen, The Joker stood holding a camra as he cut a guards face open.

"Hey Bats I know your watching come on its me we are talking about here, hahahaha, Well I'm escaping why don't you come and catch me or I might just start killing everyone here...hey that dose seem fun, see you soon," The Joker giggled as he smashed the camra to the ground.

Bruce grunted in annoyance as he stood up,

He walked over to the glass cylinder that held his Batman suit and slowly started pulling it on.

He walked back over to his desk and grabbed his keys for the batmobile.

He got in and started the engine, with a sigh he drove off towards the place which was the pain of his existence.

It zoomed down the rainy streets of Gotham until Batman got to his destination.

He sat there for a moment just to look around, he didn't want to get out the car and suddenly get shot or worse blown up because seriously he wouldn't put it passed the Joker to do something as cheap as that.

Batman got out as soon as he decided it was safe.

Suddenly the world seemed like it was spinning really fast as a flash of dizziness trapped him in that moment.

Batman held his head as he stumbled against the Batmobile, this wasn't a Joker trick it seemed more like Scarecrows but if it was and he was out too then this means trouble.

Batman look up to find the fimiliar face with the crisp white skin that could only belong to the Joker,

"So Batsy you came, hows the head?" He laughed as his scarred lips curved up in his almost cocky smirk.

Batman grunted in response as his knees finally buckled.

He felt powerless and consumed as he looked into his piercing green eyes of his enemy.

Batman breaths quivered as his eyelids grew heavy, he felt ready for sleep but know wasn't the time for that even although it really was tempting.

"Come on Bats go to sleep...go to sleep you know you want to," Joker said in a sing song tone whick worked to his advantage as Batman finally fell all the way down to the floor in a laying position.

The Joker smiled down at the sleeping Bat as he sighed in contentment.

XXXX-XXXX-XXXX-XXXX

It was hours until Batman awoke,

The first sign of his consciousness was a low growl that escaped his throat, after that it all together slowly returned to him

He flicked his body up in a sitting position but still his eyes stayed closed.

He froze for a moment as he heard heavy breathing, he listened closely and came to a conclusion that it was something close by there was also a low pain filled grunts, he actually feared opening his eyes; he didn't really want to know what kind of scene lied before him but yet he knew he had to.

Batman finally risked it and cracked his eyes open to feel nausea fill his stomach as his eyes stared in shock at the man that kneeled down in front of him.

The pain that lingered in the green orbs as sweat streamed down his cheek,

"Bats...Help," Joker coughed as he held his bleeding stomach.

"Joker...?" Batman whispered as the shock was clear in his voice, he looked around the man and noticed he was sitting in a pile of his blood whick made it seem like he had been bleeding for awhile but how?

Bruce didn't remember falling asleep again let alone him heading back to Wayne mansion, had it all been a dream well it seemed like it but still there was the same dizziness that lingered in his mind which make him rethink that theory.

He laid in a dark shadowed room.

That showed loneliness In its design with the cold metals and the pained looking black wall which could only be described as his bedroom.

"Master...Bruce?" A posh voice called out as the door was pushed open, the head of Bruce's butler Alfred poked his head out from behind the door.

"Sir, Its good to see your final awake, you frightened me last night...you seemed half dead as you stumbled into the Batcave with the Joker in your arms," Alfred coughed.

The Joker's name was the thing that court his attention,

"What...I...brought the Joker here? God I'm so confused," Bruce grunted as he rushed up on to his feet but stumbled as the same wave of dizziness over powered him.

"Master Bruce you may want to take things slow by the look of it you have been poisoned," Alfred commented as he steadied Bruce.

"I have...to go see the...Joker," Bruce wheezed as he leaned heavily against his dresser.

"Alright...but don't forget to put your Batsuit on," Alfred sighed he knew there wasn't any point in arguing with Bruce because ever way the younger would get his way.

Bruce limped away as he grabbed his Batsuit and then took his leave, he was In a rush but his legs were disobeying his commands.

As he entered the Batcave he noticed that something was off but he just couldn't put his finger on it, maybe it didn't help that he hadn't even bothered turning the light on.

He looked down to the metal floor and finally noticed the blood trail that led towards the darkest corner of the cave.

Bruce followed the blood but it ended a few meters in front of the wall and there still was no sign of the clown.

Bruce crouched down and traced a finger along the blood to find that it was quite fresh,

He stood up and turned around on the spot to find the clown he was looking for but he looked different almost manic looking well more manic then usual.

He had stop blees which meant that the blood on the floor was not his but if not then the question was whose blood was it?

The Joker smiled intently as his arm was behind his backas if he was hiding something, oh and he was as he placed his hidden arm in front of himself to show the object in his hand: which was one of his meany knifes.

Before Batman could do anything he felt a sharp object pierce his skin as hot liquid trickled down, his eyes failed to stay focused as he piered down at the floor, In that moment he noticed that the blood that was once pn the floor was gone and then he realised the blood he saw earlier was his own.

The knife was shoved in his stomach a few more times until he fell to the ground, he stared up at the laughing clown as desire and bloodlust clouded over his amazing green eyes.

"Nighty...night Bats," The Joker hissed In laughter but It didn't sound like him It sounded too alien.

Batman could feel cold hands wrapped around him but he didn't know If It was the Joker or something they call the cold hands of death.

His breath came slow as his skin ran cold then in a flash his consciousness was taken away from him and only darkness was left but the question was, was he dead or very near?

End of chapter.

Omg Batsy no! What the hell Joker? Well I bet thats what your thinking, its ever that or you think something on the lines of *wow shes a really crap writer* or *this story is badly written*

Me need a Beta! (~_~;)

Anyway I hope you like, I will try to update soon!

Love you all!

ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=┌(;￣◇￣)┘

DArkCRazyFanGiRl


	3. Chapter 2

Hello welcome to the madhouse!

Well this story is mad haha anyway story time!

Enjoy.

Chapter 2 - Heartbeat

"Master Bruce...Bruce can you hear me?" A voice called out faintly with its english accent,

Bruce cracked an eye open and was blinded by a bright light.

His consciousness slowly returned to the bat by every passing minute.

He first court the sight of a dark figure in the corner but then realised it was Alfred.

A beeping noise echoed in his ears as he laid, his head twisted so he could see the source of the beeping noise; it was a heart monitor.

Bruce rushed up in a sitting position as confusion struck him bad,

"Master Bruce please be careful you will reopen your wound if you keep reacting like that," Alfred's posh accent cut through the air.

"Where am I?" Bruce asked in return as he took what Alfred said to consideration.

"Sir you are in the hospital...you had been stabbed," Alfred replied as he stood beside the bed.

"...huh...What about the Joker?" Bruce asked with a almost concerned tone which certainly wasn't meant to be there.

"I'm sorry sir but by the time I got to you he had already gone," Alfred said sounding bored of that name.

"I must go get the doctor to announce that you've awoken," Alfred told him with less effort then before as he walked towards the door.

Bruce slumped back in the bed and looked down noticing he was still wearing his Bat suit.

Laughter irrupted from the dark corner of the room as shadow overcome the light that was spread out in selected areas.

"My...my Bats you look terrible," A voice giggled still in the dark corner but the voice was so unique it was so obvious who it was.

"Yeah thanks to you...Joker," Batman grumbled with annoyance at the man.

Joker stepped out from the shadows with a sharp grin on his lips.

"What do you mean Batsy I never did anything to you?" Joker asked childishly with his head leaning to the side and his arms cross over his chest.

"Stop playing mind games with me Joker...I mean who the hell would it be if It wasn't you?" Batman huffed.

"I don't know all I know Is that It wasn't me I would never hurt my bats," Joker cackled as he tiptoed over to the bed and sat down still with that same grin.

The Joker looked deep into the Batman's eyes and saw a sudden surge of worry and frustration which made this insides warm up with happiness he didn't know why but he loved seeing his little bat being slightly afraid of him.

The Joker crawled over so he was inches away from the Bats face, he licked his scarred lips with his long pink tongue,

"I can smell fear," Joker whispered into the others ear.

He leaned back and laughed in hysterics as he held his stomach,

Bruce glared at him from under his cowl as if his eyes were daggers that could ripe throught the clown.

Joker leaned back into Batman but this time all the way letting his lips brush against the others, Bruce grunted into the kiss as he tried to lean out of it, blood rushed to his head and his heartrate quickened as if Joker lips were poison.

The heartbeat moitor beeped rapidly as the kiss deepened, Bruce didn't know why he had let it get so far he still hand the strength in his arms to push him away yet he didn't.

Bruce's eyes clouded over with water as a stabbing pain peirced his chest whilst his air got restricted by the pressure that pushed upon his lungs.

The Joker leaned away and tilted his head to the side still with that evil and manic smile on his lips it actually didn't look anything like the Joker's normal smile more like he was possessed.

The room started to go black and soon the vision of the Joker soon dissolved into darkness as a sharp buzzing lingered in his ears.

End of Chapter

Well more Joker being weird and Creepy I know its confusing but it will be explain for but until next time keep saying What the fuck!

Haha hope you like it I will make sure to update soon.

Please review cause me only have one review :'( It makes me think that no one is reading and liking my story anyway thanks for reading, over and out.

Love you all （＾◇＾）

DArkCRazyFanGiRl


End file.
